Une femme avec une femme
by Sabaku no Akelos
Summary: Lauren sabe que viene a hablar de los mismos temas de los que han estado hablando los último días, bueno, que Jessica ha estado hablando y Lauren escuchando. Lauren/Jessica


Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los hago homosexuales XD

Advertencias: Femslash

Notas: Escrito para el reto slash y femslash del foro El lobo, la oveja y el león.

* * *

Une femme avec une femme

Está estudiando francés cuando llaman a la puerta.

Lauren no es un cerebrito, pero se considera una chica inteligente; no tiene que estudiar mucho para sacar una buena nota que complazca a sus padres, profesores, amigos y a ella misma. No tiene muy claro lo que va a estudiar o lo que el futuro le estará deparando a la vuelta de la esquina. Pero una cosa es segura, sea lo que sea, la espera en Francia.

Desde que su familia hizo un viaje a París cuando tenía 10 años no ha dejado de pensar en ella. Tiene una pequeña bandera que decora las paredes de su habitación, una foto del Arco del Triunfo y del Sagrado corazón justo encima de su cama y una figura de la Tore Eiffel es su estantería. Sabe todo lo que hay que saber –y más- de su cultura y gastronomía, de su historia y geografía, de sus calles y museos.

Le gusta su belleza, refinamiento y elegancia. Le gusta su gente educada y el protocolo que siguen. Quiere pasear por sus calles y aspirar el aroma de los cruasanes y baguettes recién hechas untadas con mermelada y mantequilla y desfilar por los Campos Elíseos. Quiere disfrutar del aire bohemio que se respira por Montmartre y Montparnasse y poder perderse después entre los artistas que ocupan las calles y que pintan la realidad tiñéndola de fantasía; tomarse un Croque-monsieur[1] mientras se desliza por el Sena, bajarse en Notre-Dame y deambular por el metro del Louvre antes de visitar su museo.

Quiere formar parte de ella, por eso estudia con ahínco el francés, intentando perfeccionarlo y pulirlo, aprendiendo las expresiones características, la forma de colocar la lengua al pronunciar _garçon_, el vocabulario que le permita no tener que transportar un diccionario a todas partes, la entonación caracteristica sin perder un acento que indique que es estadounidense.

En francés no se conforma con ser buena, tiene que ser la mejor, de hecho, es la mejor.

Esa es la razón de que le moleste el golpe rítmico en la puerta de su casa y el timbre sonando insistentemente. Mira por la ventana de su habitación antes de salir disparada y bajar las escaleras de dos en dos. Jessica la espera bajo el porche, frotándose las manos y pegando saltitos del nerviosismo.

Lauren sabe que viene a hablar de los mismos temas de los que han estado hablando los último días, bueno, que Jessica ha estado hablando y Lauren escuchando: la depresión de Bella, la desesperación de Mike por sacar a Bella de tanta oscuridad, y la desesperación y depresión de Jessica porque Mike no le presta atención.

Cuando le abre la puerta, Jessica entra a trompicones con los ojos un poco rojos. Cogen galletas de chocolate de la cocina y suben a la habitación a refugiarse entre cojines rosas y a tumbarse sobre el edredón blanquísimo de plumas que cubre la cama de Lauren.

— Bella es idiota.

Eso es lo primero que pronuncia antes de ponerse un cojín en la cara y ahogar sus gritos de frustración.

— Se arrastra por los pasillos como un alma en pena, como si todavía estuviera buscando los pedazos de su corazón roto. Agacha la cabeza y no la levanta en toda la clase, se concentra en un punto y es capaz de no parpadear, dice que no a todas las invitaciones con un movimiento de cabeza y coge a refugiarse en su casa como si el sol le fuera a recordar lo maravillosísimo que era Edward Cullen —. Jessica lo dice toda tan rápido que a Lauren le cuesta seguir el movimiento de su boca.

Desde que los Cullen recogieron sus cosas y se largaron sin dar explicaciones, Bella no ha vuelto a ser la misma. Lauren Entiende, por muy mal que Bella le caiga, lo que significa para una mujer que te abandonen, y que todavía duele más si es en medio del bosque y cuando las cosas van a la perfección. Así que todos pusieron de su parte para intentar ayudarla y ella.

El problema es que Bella no quiere que nadie la ayude, ni siquiera quiere ayudarse a sí misma. No ha hecho nada (y nada significa nada) para intentar olvidar a Edward, nada para hacer que las horas se pasen más rápidas, para salir de es miseria en la que ella misma se está enterrando. A Lauren le parece que Bella estaba totalmente obsesionada e intoxicada con Edward, y su actitud de ahora demuestra que no puede dejarle por muy lejos que esté y por mucho daño que le haya hecho.

Hay días que jurarías cuando la ves que tiene que haber estado tomando drogas o emborrachándose con alcohol, porque de otra manera, ¿cómo puede aparecer con esas ojeras? ¿Cómo puede tener ese aspecto de jarrón quebrado? ¿Cómo su piel puede estar tan blanca y sus silencio ser tan profundo? Le dan ganas de pegarle un guantazo para ver si así se le quita tanto dramatismo.

A Lauren le jode muchísimo su actitud.

— Y lo que le ha pasado no es nada —sigue diciendo Jessica —, ¿te acuerdas de mi prima? Su novio murió en un accidente de tráfico. Se iban a casar. Eso si que fue para cortarse las venas. Pero salió adelante.

Lauren asiente con la cabeza y le toca distraídamente un mechón de pelo a Jessica, enrollándolo entre sus dedos y dejando que se estire otra vez. Siempre le han gustado sus rizos.

— Y Mike es ¡arggg! Tan profunda y estúpidamente in-so-por-ta-ble.

Lauren tiene una palabra para definir a Mike, pero prefiere callarse.

(Es un gilipollas integral)

— No para de invitar a Bella a ir a cualquier parte. Quedamos una tarde y ya la está llamando. No entiende que a Bella le importa una mierda lo que él haga, que no tiene ojos ni pensamientos para un tío que se ha largado. Pero Mike sigue erre que erre…

Lauren le da un beso en la mejilla, en el cuello, y desliza la camisa que lleva para darle otro en el hombro.

Jessica se calla y traga saliva.

-

La primera vez que pasó fue en la playa de la Push, antes de que apareciera Bella, antes de que su mundo se pusiera patas arriba y se distanciaran. Porque eso es lo que ha hecho Bella (sin querer para Jessica, queriendo para Lauren), distanciarlas, alejarlas.

Estaban un poco borrachas, alguien había conseguido traer de contrabando unas botellas de alcohol y se lo habían pasado en grande bebiendo todos juntos, riéndose de tonterías y viendo como Mike intentaba hacer un striptiease sin mucho éxito.

Entonces ellas se levantaron, echaron a correr por la playa y se persiguieron como si se hubieran robado algo muy importante que debía ser valioso. Cayeron sobre la arena tirándose mutuamente de la ropa y quedándose una encima de otra.

Jessica recuerda los ojos verdes de Lauren brillando con intensidad, la suavidad de su pelo sobre sus mejillas, el ardor en el estómago y las cosquillas junto en la entrepierna.

Recuerda como la besó.

Fue un poco torpe, presionó con sus labios los de Lauren y, cuando esta los abrió de la sorpresa, le metió la lengua sin contemplaciones. El resto está borroso, pero el tacto de las manos de Lauren sobre sus pechos y el sonido de sus gemidos todavía están ahí. Y aparecen muchas noches de luna llena para torturarla.

-

Jessica no tiene muy claras sus ideas sobre Bella, a veces refunfuña y la llama _estúpida _en voz bajita o le sonríe con sinceridad pensando _que buenas amigas somos_.

Lauren no la aguanta. Es como una de esas manchas que se forman en la moqueta del salón y que no hay manera de quitar aunque pruebes mil y n remedios caseros. No le cae bien porque es simple, no tiene nada de gracia y en el fondo desea ser el centro de atención con esa aparente actitud suya de "me resbala todo, amo la soledad, dejadme con mi dolor a solas".

Jessica y Lauren discutieron por ello.

— Estás celosa— le increpó Jessica una tarde.

— No digas tonterías —le contestó la rubia.

Pero en el fondo era cierto.

"Si estoy celosa porque todos la adoran y porque me miran mal cuando yo no me inclino a besar el suelo que pisa; porque ha revolucionado a todo el instituto y a su lado soy un simple cero. Estoy celosa porque le prestas más atención que a mí."

-

Lauren le quita la camisa muy despacio y la arroja a una esquina de la habitación. Jessica lleva el sujetador azul y blanco, ese que compraron una tarde en Seattle, el que tiene un poco de relleno por debajo y hace que los pechos se suban y formen un escote bastante sexy.

Se da la vuelta y se acerca a su colección de discos, poniendo uno al azar en el aparato de música, dejando que cualquier canción suene. Apaga las luces y enciende la de la lámpara de su mesita de noche, mientras que Jessica la observa con los ojos muy abiertos.

Cuando se acerca de nuevo a la cama, las manos de Jessica la agarran por la cintura y la atraen hacia ella. La morena reposa la cabeza sobre su vientre y exhala aire muy lentamente, haciendo que Lauren se estremezca.

Jessica no tiene ni idea de que coño está haciendo. Se prometió que no lo volvería a repetir, que se conformaría con Mikel y que sus besos le harían olvidar que cada vez que se acerca a Lauren quiere tocarla, y no precisamente en la cara. Pero ahora que la tiene tan cerca no puede resistirse y le desabrocha el botón de los pantalones, haciendo que estos caigan al suelo.

Se sientan una encima de otra y se besan como si les fuera la vida en ello (es decir, como si todo fuera a derrumbarse y lo único que las va a salvar son los labios de la otra). Se tocan entre los muslos y más arriba y más adentro y los gemidos se ahogan justo en los brazos de la otra y el placer se va deslizando lentamente entre las dos.

De fondo, el disco sigue girando.

* * *

[1] El Croque-monsieur es un sandwich elaborado con jamón y queso, generalmente de gruyere, asado al horno. Apareción pro primera vez en una carta de un café de París en 1910. Puede encontrarse en panaderías y puestos ambulantes por todo el país.

_Vamos, tiene que haber más fics de estas dos rulando por ahí. Siempre siento la necesidad de hacer fics con algo más que dos "amigas" besuqueándose, de ahí el trasfondo del deseo de Lauren de viajar a París o la conversación de Bella (y lo que ahí está escrito es en lo que yo creo totalmente, esa mujer no fue más idiota porque no pudo)._

_Espero que no les haya aburrido._

_Se agradece un comentario ;)_

Nos leemos


End file.
